


How To Ride a Bike

by theloneturtle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baker Derek Hale, Bicycles, Cyclist Derek Hale, Derek is fluffy and grumpy, Fluff, I'll add more as I write them in, Kindergarten Teacher Derek Hale, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloneturtle/pseuds/theloneturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scott, it’s not like I don’t like him. He hates me! And if he hates me, I shouldn’t have to put in the effort to like him. Also, I don’t need help. I swear to god, if it’s the last thing I fucking do, I will learn how to ride a bike.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I never needed anybody's help in any way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd work! God I've been so lazy, but w/e. So this is for Olivia! Liv, I hope you like it:)

         “Stiles, I know you don’t like him, but you need the help.” Stiles glared at Scott, rolled into his bed and grumbled.

         “Scott, it’s not like I don’t like him. He hates me! And if he hates me, I shouldn’t have to put in the effort to like him. Also, I don’t need help. I swear to god, if it’s the last thing I fucking do, I will learn how to ride a bike.”

         It had all started when Stiles was nine. His mother had died a year ago, and his dad was still recovering from his alcoholism when Stiles decided to learn how to ride a bike. He was a bit of a clumsy child and his dad wasn’t a great teacher, so it was destined for failure. The first time he got on a bike, he fell off and broke his arm. The third time, two years later, he made it about a meter before crashing into a fire hydrant. After getting a concussion when he was fourteen by losing control of his bike and running into a wall, Stiles had decided it was time he gave up. However, ten years later, Scott decided they were going to do a triathlon. They had run a few marathons together and they were both decent swimmers, so they thought why not. The problem was, Stiles still couldn’t ride a bike, and however valiantly he tried, he still hurt himself. After his third hospital visit Scott was done.

        “I can’t stand this Stiles. Just ask Derek for help. He does this for a living. And he’d do it for free!”

        “He teaches six year olds, Scott. Not twenty-four year olds. Plus, he hates me!” Stiles whined. Derek was Scott’s new roommate. He was twenty-eight and grouchy as hell. The first thing he had ever said to Stiles was “I don’t know who the fuck you are, so get the fuck out of my apartment.” It was admittedly a valid statement, as they hadn’t met before, Scott wasn’t home, and Stiles was eating Chinese food he’d found in their fridge, but that didn’t mean he had to be rude.

         The problem with Derek Hale is that even though he’s a dick, he’s perfect. Perfect eyes, perfect eyebrows, perfect abs and a wonderfully perfect ass. To top it all off, he’s a fucking kindergarten teacher. Stiles didn’t know when taking care of children became a turn on, but Derek managed to make it sexy. And when he wasn’t teaching, he offered a side business to teach his students how to ride a bike. He had been a professional cyclist before he was a teacher and since he was so gentle with the kids, it was a match made in heaven. One time when Stiles was walking to Scott and Derek’s apartment, Derek was coaxing a little girl to get on a tricycle. It was the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen. However, it sucked because apparently Stiles brought out his inner douchebag. Whenever Stiles tried to say hi, Derek would glare at him intensely, growl, and basically run away. So obviously, it would be a terrible, terrible idea.

         “He doesn’t hate you Stiles. Anyway, I’m sure if you asked, he’d say yes.”

         “What the hell is that supposed to mean? He hates me.”

         “Yeah, ok. But seriously, you need to get the fuck over yourself and learn how to ride a bike. The triathlon is in one year, that’s plenty of time. Besides, Allison needs a biking buddy when I’m at work so she feels safe.” Well that settled it. Stiles could never resist both sets of brown eyes.

         “Ugh, fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a terrible idea. Really, a fucking bad idea. Spending hours with the guy who didn’t even like him, that would just kill him. But was he going to do it?

            Derek was having a bad day. Laura had called him, again, to complain about her shitty boyfriend, but when he tried to offer his help, she turned around and criticized him for being perpetually single. On top of that, Scott’s annoying friend had barged in on him trying to get work done.

            He was perfecting his mini cinnamon apple pies for his class tomorrow, when this asshole comes trampling into his apartment. Derek valiantly tried to ignore him and worked on sprinkling a fine layer of cinnamon over his pies, but suddenly there was someone speaking in his ear. “Hey Betty Crocker! What are you making?”

             Derek whipped around to see Stiles in all his beautiful, irritating glory. His golden eyes were sparkling, but he was cradling his arm. “Mini cinnamon apple pies. What are you doing here? And what the fuck happened to your arm?” Had he been in a fight? Oh god, had someone hurt him? Derek grit his teeth, already imagining what he’d do to the asshole that hurt his- his what? Stiles wasn’t anything to him. No matter how Scott liked to tease him about his crush on the younger man, Stiles didn’t even consider him a friend.

             “Oh, I fell off a bicycle. About that, hey, you know how you teach little kids how to ride bikes?” Stiles asked, almost shyly. Derek warily nodded his head. “Well, Scott wants to do a triathlon and Ally needs a biking buddy and I need to learn how to ride a bike. Will you teach me?”

            This was a terrible idea. Really, a fucking bad idea. Spending hours with the guy who didn’t even like him, that would just kill him. But was he going to do it? Of course. “Sure. But I expect to be paid.”

            “Yeah. Yeah! Of course, man. That’s fucking awesome of you. Fuck! Thank you!” Stiles broke out into a beaming smile and slapped Derek on the back. “Enjoy your pies, Betty. See you tomorrow!” And with that, Stiles trampled back out of the apartment, leaving Derek alone with his pies.

           

            “What did I just do?” Derek asked his pies. They didn't answer him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is literally the cutest ever don't lie to me.


End file.
